


Attack on Butler

by hangethetitancrazed



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangethetitancrazed/pseuds/hangethetitancrazed
Summary: So I've been debating for years on posting this somewhere since I wrote all of the scripts for this audioplay, so it will not read like any of my other works.It is my own twist on Black Butler with Attack on Titan characters in it. It starts off sometime after the events of Jack the Ripper. (The first episode is up on YouTube still with the voices)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UENZHxRXRRIThank you for reading.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian = Levi  
> Ciel = Eren  
> Grell = Hange  
> Mey-Rin = Sasha  
> Finny = Armin  
> Bart = Reiner  
> Claude = Nile  
> William = Moblit  
> Madame Red = Mikasa  
> Lady Elizabeth = Mina  
> Alois = Jean  
> Angela = Annie  
> Undertaker = Mike  
> Ronald Knox = Connie Springer  
> Luka = Marco  
> Christa  
> Ymir  
> (You will need this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian = Levi  
> Ciel = Eren   
> Grell = Hange  
> Finny = Armin  
> William = Moblit  
> Madame Red = Mikasa  
> Lady Elizabeth = Mina  
> Alois = Jean  
> Angela = Annie  
> Luka = Marco Linny  
> Erwin

Scene 1  
Jaeger Manor  
(Scene is Eren’s bedchambers Levi and Eren are there)  
Levi: Young master it is time for your tea.  
Eren: (groans as he hides under his blanket) Can’t I sleep in longer today.  
Levi: You have company coming to call on you. It would be unacceptable if you slept in.  
Eren: (mumbles) Why can’t I ever have a day of resting?  
Levi: You do, my Lord. It just happens that you don’t have one today. So are you going to get out of those blankets or do I have to remove them myself? (pauses and we hear the ruffling of blankets as Eren emerges) Very good, my young lord.  
(Levi starts to dress Eren)  
Eren: What is my schedule for today?  
Levi: You are to meet with some acquaintances of Lady Mina, who are coming today along with Madame Ackerman. Lady Mina sends her regards. She won’t be able to be here until later because she has fencing. She says that (does a girly voice hopefully like Mina’s) ‘you are to have a ball this evening because you must see Jean dance’. (back to normal) Those were her exact words.  
Eren: What is it with Mina and dancing? (sighs) Very well, we shall hold a ball.  
Levi: (chuckles) Ah yes, my lord still has two left feet. (pauses as he finishes dressing him and stands up) For your tea today, we have caramel scones with an Earl Grey tea. Should you require anything else please call me. I have other chores to attend to.  
Eren: That is fine.  
(Levi leaves and Eren starts having tea time)

Scene 2  
(on the manor’s doorstep as Sasha opens the door after a knock. Mikasa, Jean, Marco, and Hange stand on the door step)  
Sasha : Welcome to the Jaegar Manor… (surprised) Oh it is you, Madame Ackerman. Levi is a little busy at the moment so that is why I came to the door. We weren’t expecting you this early.  
Mikasa: Oh that is quite alright dear. I suppose he has to keep himself busy around my nephew. After all, Eren is a demanding boy. (pauses) Has he been treating you well? I certainly hope that he hasn’t been throwing one of his fits again.  
Sasha: Master Jaegar has been treating me well. He even got me new spectacles. See?  
Mikasa: (giggles softly) I do see. Oh - I almost forgot why I hurried over here so fast. I brought a new friend for our young earl to meet. He is the head of the Kirstein household and is a year older than Eren. I thought they might get along great seeing as Lady Mina was rather charmed with his dancing skills. And this little boy is his brother, Marco, who wanted to tag along.  
Sasha: I am sure the young master would love to have a friend as lovely as this boy looks right here. Yes he would. Maybe he will even be friends with Marco.  
Mikasa: That is what I told Mina and she was quite dazzled at the notion that her fiance would have a suitable gentleman as a friend instead of just moping about his mansion like he usually does.  
Jean: I would love to meet the Earl Eren Jaeger that everyone seems to talk about.  
Marco: Oh brother I would love to meet him too, please?  
Jean: (slightly irritated lunges at Marco) That is why I brought you along, now isn’t it?  
Marco: (hides behind Hange) Miss maid please protect me.  
Hange: Jean, please do be nice to your brother. I don’t want to clean up any mess you two brats make.  
Jean: I wasn’t going to hit him or anything. It is just annoying that he doesn’t get that that’s why I brought him along.  
Marco: (crying) I…I…I’m sorry.  
Jean: It is alright. Come here.  
(goes to Jean’s side)  
Sasha: Shall I go fetch the Master for you?  
Mikasa: That would be greatly appreciated. I have some matters to discuss with Levi about how my nephew is doing in his lessons. One simply can’t be too over protective over her only nephew. So Hange will look after Marco and Jean to make sure they behave.  
Hange: No fair! I thought I was going to get to talk to Levi. (mumbles under breath pissed off) Why do I get stuck with the brats?  
Sasha: Very well. I will get them both.(leaves)  
Marco: I get to see Eren! Yay!  
Mikasa: You are very excited but do remember to behave yourself for my nephew and Hange.  
Marco: I will do my best to be good.  
Jean: I would appreciate if you did. There might be a new toy in it for you if you do.  
Marco: I’ll behave then big brother! I would love a new toy!  
Hange: (mumbles) You would do anything to get a new toy... typical brat.  
(Eren comes to the door followed closely by Levi)  
Eren: Hange, is it really polite to call a noble a brat?  
Hange: It is a term of endearment really.  
Levi: I have never took you for one of endearment toward children.  
Hange: Oh Levi, darling, I absolutely adore children! Of course if you’re willing I could show you.  
Levi: I would rather you didn’t. I don’t want you anywhere near me.  
Hange: But Levi…  
Eren: You must be Jean Kirstein and this must be your brother, Marco. I have heard a bit about you two from Mina. Please come in.  
Jean: Thank you for allowing us to call on you.  
Eren: Well Mina rather insisted upon me meeting you.  
Mikasa: Oh Eren, dear, I need to borrow Levi for a bit.  
Eren: Of course. I am sure Hange will be sufficient enough to serve tea when it is time.  
Hange: You know I’ll do my best to be a sufficient maid.  
Eren: Good. Levi, I leave you and Madame Ackerman to talk.  
Levi: As you wish, my young lord.

Scene 3  
Kirstien Manor 3  
Ymir: Come on, babe. How often are we actually alone in this place? Let's have a little fun  
Christa: I'll get in trouble with Annie. She would scold me for falling for a demon… (pauses) But I really want to.  
Ymir: Annie doesn't have to know, Christa. Come on (leans in close)  
Christa: She will know. An angel can smell demon on another person. She'll know that I've been with you.  
Ymir: (leaned in closer, lips brushing gently against Christa's) I don't care, and I don't think you do either.  
Christa: (whispers) You are right. I can't resist your charm. (smiles and kisses Ymir softly)  
Ymir: (smirks) I wouldn't want to ruin your purity.  
Christa: (huffles) But you're the one who said you wanted to. Are you just doing this to get back at me. Cause it isn't funny to lead someone on.  
Ymir: Don't be foolish, babe. I just wanted to tease you a little, is all. (pressed her body against Christa's, slowly kissing her and letting out a moan She pulled back and whispered into her ear) Don't you know that's what demons do best?  
Christa: (sighs kissing her back ) 'I know but I didn't expect you to pull that card just yet. We have only just become close.  
Ymir: I can't help it Christa. It's in my nature. I want you, and only you. Isn't that enough?  
Christa: If you promise that you want only me then you shall have me. I will not share you with anyone else. I couldn't bare to see you with another. (strokes Ymir's cheek) After all an angel falls in love on few occasions.  
Ymir: (laughed stealing another quick kiss) I'd rather these lasted longer, you know. I'm not one to hold back.  
Christa: You better not. I don't think you want to see an angel's wrath if you break my heart.  
Ymir: I'd never do that, babe. There's only one reason I want to hear you yelling my name.  
Christa: Oh? What is that reason?  
Ymir: (laughs teasingly) Why don't I just show you? (light thud is heard as Ymir shoved her against the wall, holding her hands back as she kissed the shorter girl)  
Christa: (smiles) I would like that very much Ymir. Show me what a demon can do to make an angel scream its name.  
(Sounds continue to be heard as do occasional thumps. Making out commences =P  
The occasional muttering of the other’s name all that good stuff. There is more banging, then the sound of a vase shattering.)  
Ymir: Shit  
Nile: (knocks loudly on the door) Ymir?! What’s going on?  
Annie: (approaches from behind him, confused) Why are you shouting for Ymir? Christa is the one in there.  
Nile: I just heard something break, and I damn well doubt it was Christa.  
Annie: Hmmm, then allow me. (flings the door open)  
Christa: Annie! You could have knocked!  
Annie: And given you time to stop fooling around? Don’t be foolish. Now get away from that demon. (grabs her arm and pulls her away)  
Christa: Let me go. I’m not some child that you can tell what to do.  
Ymir: Untwist your halo, Annie. She can be with me if she wants to.  
Nile: Like hell she can. You’re always causing trouble, Ymir, but this takes the cake. You can’t be with an angel. Even you know better than that.  
Ymir: I couldn’t help myself. I mean look at her!  
Christa:(blushing) Ymir, stop.  
Annie: Yes, please Ymir. Stop.  
Ymir: I didn’t mean to ruffle your feathers.  
Nile: Come on Ymir we have work to do.  
Ymir: (sort of growls) Fine. (walks over to Christa and quickly kisses her cheek) See you later babe.  
Nile: YMIR!

Scene 4  
Servants Quarters: Levi’s Room (Levi and Mikasa)  
Levi: You wished to talk to me?  
Mikasa: Yes, I have a question for you. I was wondering, how you are able to control your hunger so well?  
Levi: I have been a demon for many more years, Madame. I assure you that it took many years to control my hunger, but you are doing well. You have not eaten a single soul since becoming a demon.  
Mikasa: It is getting rather hard not to get tempted to eat Mina’s soul when she is sleeping at my manor. Her soul smells so sweet and innocent. I can barely stand it anymore, Levi. If this continues I may devour her soul in a moment of my hunger pains.  
Levi: (whispers softly in her ear…Seductively?) Oh dear Madame, I know a good way to help satisfy your hunger. I would love to help you out but you might have to get Hange to satisfy it when I am not around. I know she loves you enough to do it.  
Mikasa: (little pissed) Are you suggesting that I have sex with you and Hange?  
Levi: That is exactly what I am saying. It helps to satisfy the hunger.  
Mikasa: Why would I ever want Hange to do that with me and why should she want to?  
Levi: She is quite good at pleasuring me on the few occasions I have allowed her near me. She should be willing to help you at least for Mina. They do seem to have a friendly relationship with each other. Hange would do anything to keep you from harming Mina because she cares for you both.  
Mikasa: How do you know that she cares about me?  
Levi: Because Hange refused to leave your side and has gone back to work as a reaper as well as stayed to work for you. Plus she was the one who insisted that I make you a demon before I allowed Eren to find out about you two being Jack the Ripper. She knew that you probably would have been killed and she would have lost you. Madame, she cares about you.  
Mikasa: So you are sure she will do this for me?  
Levi: I am positive.  
Mikasa: Are you willing to satisfy my hunger now?  
Levi: Yes, I am. (fuck yes)

Scene 5  
Parlor: the rest  
Eren: Right this way.  
Marco: Ooo! You have a pretty home, but I don’t think it is as nice as ours.  
Eren: I thought that would be the case. You are of a higher family than I am. So you would have nicer things.  
Jean: Your manor has more charm in my opinion it feels livelier.  
Eren: (laughs) It does get rather loud sometimes but a lot of this life comes from my servants and Mina. They certainly do keep things interesting around here.  
Jean: Mina does have a lot of life in her. She is a free spirit and it seems that you do little to restrict her.  
Eren: If I tried, she would probably rebel. I would rather have her happy as long as she is not causing other people trouble.  
Jean: Then you should make a good husband for her. A lady like her needs a gentleman to spoil her. (under his breath) I would spoil her myself if I could. Although, Eren isn’t bad looking himself perhaps I would spoil him as well.  
Eren: What did you just say?  
Jean: I was just appreciating you and Mina. It was kind of you to let me visit on Mina’s whim.  
Eren: You are welcome. I am glad I got to meet the gentleman Mina has talked about. You are a fine gentleman. You have my respect.  
Jean: Thank you. I don’t know how I gained it but I will never complain about it. I want to be your friend if that is possible. I could even help you out if you needed. I have many ways of gaining information.  
Eren: (thinks for a moment) I think that is a perfectly sound idea. Mina and Madame Ackerman will approve of our friendship since they like you a lot.  
Jean: I have no doubt that they will.  
Marco: (whines) I’m hungry. When can I have teatime?  
Eren: Soon. I don’t know if the pie is ready to serve. Hange, could you go check on it?  
Hange: I certainly can. It might be better than listening to your boring conversation.  
Jean: I take it that you don’t like formalities.  
Hange: Not particularly. But do what you have to do.  
(Hange leaves banging the door closed behind her)  
Jean: Is she always like that when she is here?  
Eren: A lot of the time. I am pretty sure she doesn’t like me very much. Something about wanting my butler for herself.  
Jean: I wouldn’t hold that against her. Your butler is rather handsome.  
Eren: (sighs) Even I can’t deny that.  
Jean: (accusingly) You find yourself drawn to him don’t you?  
Eren: (irritated) No! Don’t even suggest something like that.  
Jean: I am simply trying to figure out what sort of preferences you have.  
Marco: What do you mean brother?  
Jean: You are too young to understand.  
Eren: Do you really think you should be talking about this around him?  
Jean: I probably shouldn’t.  
Eren: I can get my gardener, Armin, to play with him if you want so that we can... keep this matter private.  
Jean: That may be for the best as long as we are on this topic.  
Marco: Why am I always being sent away?  
Jean: Because we need to talk about business and you would get bored.  
Marco: (disappointed) Okay….So I get to have tea with Armin?  
Eren: I am sure he would love to have tea with you. Let me call him. (opens the window and calls out) Armin!  
Armin: Yes, master?  
Eren: Would you mind taking tea in the parlor with our young guest?  
Armin: I would love too! This means I get cake, right? (no cake for you. the cake is a lie)  
Eren: Yes, You can have cake. (no you can’t)  
Armin: I’ll be there soon.

Scene 6  
After Armin takes Marco to the parlor  
Jean: (touches Eren’s cheek) Now that my brother is out of the way where were we?  
Eren: Can you please not touch me?  
Jean: Why not? You have such smooth skin.  
Eren: It is-- strange.  
(Hange sneaks into the room unnoticed)  
Hange: (aside) This should be quite interesting to watch.  
Jean: But it feels good doesn’t it?  
Eren: It does…but it still is odd. That is something only Mina is supposed to do.  
Jean: So you feel uncomfortable with it because I am a male?  
Eren: It really isn’t proper for us to touch each other’s cheeks in an affectionate manner.  
Jean: Says who?  
Eren: Society.  
Jean: (leans in closer) Fuck society. I didn’t take you for one to follow the rest of those fools.  
Eren: I…(clears throat) I usually don’t. Could you not be so close to me?  
Jean: You don’t like it?  
Eren: It does bother me.  
Jean: You have such mesmerizing green eyes.  
Eren: And yours are quite golden. Do you have a reason for pointing that out?  
Jean: (laughs) You are something else. You don’t even know when someone is trying to compliment you. You really are quite handsome.  
Eren: (notices Hange from behind Jean) Stop that.  
Jean: Why, are you embarrassed that a male likes the way you look?  
Eren: Yes. You are also making quite a fool of yourself in front of my aunt’s maid.  
Jean: I didn’t realize. But apparently she prefers to watch this play out instead of announcing her presence.  
Hange: Jean is right. I find this game rather entertaining. Please do continue.  
Eren: (mumbles) Of course she likes it. Why would I think she would put a stop to this instead of encourage it?  
Hange: Oh brat, you know I love to watch romance unfold before me.  
Eren: Who said anything about this being romantic?! Now excuse me.  
Jean: What’s wrong with him?  
Hange: I don’t know. (OH BASSY) 

Scene 7  
Just Outside the previous room.  
Eren: (grumbles under his breath as he paces the hall for a few moments) What is wrong with him? If I knew that damn Kirstien was so...touchy then I wouldn’t have let him come.  
(however as he paces he begins to wander as he is ranting in his head (typical Eren). He finds himself in a new wing of the manor and is confused.)  
Eren: ...Hello? Is anyone there?  
(no response.)  
Eren: And, of course I have to get lost. Fuck…  
(As Eren is wandering a long figure is hidden deep within the shadows of the manor watching the young earl.)  
???: So...this is the young Earl Eren Jaeger...and here I thought he was younger. This will be easy...too easy.  
(The figure then slowly began emerging from the shadows as they near Eren with a dagger in their hand. The person then springs into action as they put the knife to Eren’s neck.)  
???: Don’t move or scream...or else we’ll stain the floor with your pretty blood Jaeger...  
Eren: ….Good to see you...Mr. Smith.  
Erwin: Please...Call me Erwin. Erwin Smith.  
(credits and shit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks depressing without all the pretty colors


	2. The Kirstien Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian = Levi  
> Ciel = Eren = Liz  
> Grell = Hange  
> Mey-Rin = Sasha  
> Finny = Armin  
> Bart = Reiner  
> Claude = Nile  
> William = Moblit  
> Madame Red = Mikasa  
> Lady Elizabeth = Mina  
> Alois = Jean  
> Angela = Annie  
> Undertaker = Mike  
> Ronald Knox = Connie Springer  
> Luka = Marco Linny  
> Christa  
> Ymir  
> (I'm going to keep giving you this. it will help)

Scene 1: Kirstein Household   
(A deal is made. A dark figure hovers over Marco who lies in his bed)  
Jean: What are you? Get away from my brother!  
Nile: (purr like) I am a hungry demon. Your brother smells quite nice.  
Jean: You can’t eat my brother, Annie, get him away from Marco!  
(Annie moves in)  
Nile: (spiteful) Who are you that you have tamed an angel?  
Annie: He is a very sweet boy that I find to be rather pure despite all he has been through.  
Nile: (hisses?) I asked the boy not you.  
Annie: The boy also has a name. This is Jean Kirstein, who is descended from royalty. It would be proper if you treated him nicely.  
Jean: Annie, that is enough. I want to talk to this demon in my study. Come with me. I figure you can only harm me if I am sleeping. Am I correct?  
(Nile and Annie follow Jean)  
Nile: You are correct. Unless I form a contract with someone it is really hard to take a soul while a person is awake because they struggle against me.  
Jean: How interesting. (as they reach his study) Annie, bring me some tea.  
Annie: But…  
Jean: (cuts her off) Just do it. I will be fine  
(Annie curtsies and leaves)  
Now tell me demon, what brings you to my manor besides your search for a soul to eat?  
Nile: You want to know about my life?  
Jean: Of course. I think it would be interesting.  
Nile: Why would I tell you?  
Jean: (shrugs) Maybe, I can help you out in some way.  
Nile: I have nothing more to lose, I guess. It started two years ago when another demon stole the soul I was going to make a contract with.  
Jean: That must have pissed you off.  
Nile: It still angers me. That soul was supposed to be mine.  
Jean: May I ask you who these people are?  
Nile: The person whose soul I wanted was the Earl Eren Jeager. Levi stole him from me. Or that is what the boy calls him.  
Jean: (slightly bored) I see.  
Nile: Levi has been my enemy for a long time. This is by no means the first time he has bested me.  
Jean: I could get close to Eren Jeager so that you can get close enough to exact your revenge on Levi but at the price that you will not touch Eren Jeager.  
Nile: How is that fair? I would lose the soul that would have been mine.  
Jean: I never said I had to be fair. But you would get your chance at revenge against Levi. Also I don’t want to get close to him only for you to kill him. I have to get something out of this deal as well. Does that make sense?  
Nile: Yes, I see what you are getting at. I promise not to touch a hair on Eren Jeager’s head as long as you wish for him to live.  
Jean: Then we are agreed. You will be allowed to do whatever with anyone who dares wander onto my property, should you be my butler.  
Nile: I guess that is not a bad deal…(trails off and pauses to think and is hesitant upon speaking again) I am sure you get a lot of people who want to kill you. I will serve you as long as you keep your end of the deal.  
(Annie comes in with the tea)  
Jean: Then let’s shake on it like proper gentlemen.  
(holds out his hand and Nile shakes it. so pause)  
Now that is done, Annie meet your fellow servant, Nile.  
Annie: Nile? I suppose that does have a nice ring to it. I assume that you just came up with that now.  
Nile: He did. I rather like the name. It reminds me of the river in Egypt. It’s a long river. It almost goes on forever.  
Jean: That was the point since you seemed like you are well traveled. I am sure that you have been many places.  
Nile: You are correct. I have traveled many places in my years on this plain.  
Jean: (sipping his tea) Will you tell me about some of the places you have been?  
Nile: Perhaps in time I will but I will not do it around that angel.  
Jean: You will have to get used to her being around. After all, you will be living and working closely with her.  
Nile: Maybe I will get used to it or maybe I won’t.  
Annie: I won’t like it anymore than you will, but Jean is entitled to his own staff. I really have no say over his life, other than what he eats and some of his schedule.

Scene 2: Nigtmare (Marco and Jean)  
(Marco wanders down the hallway scared)  
Marco: Jean, where are you? Dad? Why can’t I find you guys?  
(opens door)  
There you are. Jean, why are you covered in blood? Where’s dad?  
Jean: (remains silent for a few seconds almost an uncomfortable silence)…(sobs) Marco? You are alright. Thank goodness. I..I think dad is dead.  
Marco: (cries) …Did you kill him?  
Jean: (sobs harder) It was an accident. I didn’t mean to. He just came at me and…  
Marco: What did he do?  
Jean: (serious almost businesslike) Never mind don’t worry about it. I am going to wash myself. Come along with me. I will go make sure the maid cleans up the mess. I will have to see the Undertaker about father’s funeral. There is a lot I need to oversee, if I am going to be the head of the household.  
Marco: Head of the household?  
Jean: Father is dead. I am the oldest so it is my responsibility to run things around the manor now.  
(scene goes red)  
Marco: Why? What’s going on? (screams and wakes up) Jean? Jean! Where are you?

Scene 3: Back in Jean’s study   
Nile: Since you asked me questions can I ask you a few?  
Jean: I don’t see why not.  
Nile: How did you become the head of the Kirstein family at your age? There must be a story behind that.  
Annie: I wouldn’t tell him that Jean.  
Jean: It doesn’t matter that much Annie. To answer your question, there was an unfortunate incident where I had to kill my father or he would hurt me like he had done before….  
Nile: I see. He was that kind of father. He never made advances toward your little brother?  
Annie: No, he never touched Marco because Jean wouldn’t let him.  
Nile: ( hungry voice?) Ah a protective older brother as you should be with a brother who has a very innocent smelling soul.  
Jean: That is vile! Don’t speak that way about my brother!  
Annie: Master, please. You’ll wake Marco.  
(tiny knock on the door)  
Marco: Annie? Jean? Are you in there? I had a nightmare and can’t sleep. Can I come in?  
Jean: Come in and meet our new butler. You can stay up with me for awhile until you feel tired again.  
Marco: (door creaks as he opens it) Okay. Hello Mister. I’m Marco.  
Nile: It is nice to meet you, Marco. My name is Nile.  
Marco: Mister Nile? Have you ever been a butler before?  
Nile: Yes, I have, but it has been a few years.  
Jean: He will be a fine butler for us. Annie will keep an eye on him to maker sure he does everything perfectly.  
Marco: Yay! Will he be making our food?  
Annie: Perhaps after awhile I will let him make food for you and your brother.  
Marco: Okay! I’ll look forward to it.  
Jean: It leaves me to wonder how well he will do as a butler? I remember when you started out Annie. You were a bit clumsy.   
Annie: (laughs) I wasn’t that clumsy dear. I just wasn’t used to walking around without wings is all. 

Scene 4: The next day   
Annie: (calls out) Nile, have you completed the list of chores I gave you?   
Nile: Give me a moment. I’m almost done  
Annie: Jean doesn’t like to be kept waiting. So hurry up. You are supposed to be in the study with him to discuss your plans on how you are going to manage to take your revenge on Levi. (doorbell sounds) Who could that be? I wasn’t expecting anyone to come here. (goes to the door and opens it) Welcome to the Kirchstein manor. (sounds nasty) Can I help you, demon?   
Ymir: (scoffs) It’s none of your concern angel. (she brushes past Annie)   
Annie: It is my concern. This is my masters’ house. Nile, do you know what is going on?  
Nile: Ymir, what are you doing here? I thought you were in a contract.   
Ymir: I just ate his soul earlier, but that doesn’t mean I can’t come over, now does it Nile?  
Nile: Ah that makes sense. You couldn’t stay away from me?  
Ymir: Not a chance.   
Nile: So if you are done with your charge what are you doing here?  
Ymir: You know very well I came to keep my promise to you.   
Nile: Alright we will talk about it later. You can stay with me in my room until Kirstein tells me if you can stay.   
Annie: (confused) She is staying here?  
Nile:I don’t see why she can’t if she is going to help me get revenge against Levi.  
Annie:I see. That makes sense. But if you are going to have another demon here, I am going to ask if I will be allowed to have one of my fellow angels here. I don’t trust demons.   
Nile: Don’t worry so much, Annie. It’s not like Ymir is here to torture you or harm our masters ...  
Annie: (cuts him off) I don’t believe you. (leaves)  
Ymir: Is she going to be okay?  
Nile: She should be fine. But for now clean the room next to the one that smells like angel. It is starting to reek like her and we can’t have that.

Scene 5: Jean’s study   
(knocks on the door)  
Jean: Yes?  
Annie: Nile has invited one of his demon comrades here. He wants her to stay here until he gets his revenge against Levi.   
Jean: (sounds bored) That will be fine.  
Annie: Will you allow me to call one of my friends here?  
Jean: I don’t see why you can’t.   
Annie: Christa, get down here.   
Christa: Yes Annie?  
Annie: You will be staying with me here until further notice.   
Christa: I am at your service then.   
Jean: She was awfully quick at answering your summons.  
Annie: That is simply what a subordinate does. I will put you in the bedroom next to mine if you know where that is.   
Christa: I remember. I’ll go put my stuff in there. 

Scene 6: Room in the Kirstein manor  
Christa: (unsure) Excuse me are you Ymir?. I think this is my room.  
Ymir: That is my name and no this-Oh...Hi. Um, I'm cleaning this for Nile, so I'm busy...  
Christa: Christa...Cleaning you say? It looks like you are lounging on the bed to me.  
Ymir: I uh...shit.(scratches her head sheepishly) I was just feeling tired after my journey.  
Christa: (giggles) I’m sure you regret being in that state as I came in.  
Ymir:(acting innocent) I have no idea what you're talking about (really sees Christa fully for the first time and double takes) but for you, cutie, I would give up this bed.   
Christa: No no! Stay where you are. I'm Sure your journey must've been hard; I'll just, work around you.   
Ymir: Fine by me. That means I can watch you for awhile.   
Christa: Why would you watch me?   
Ymir: Because you are attractive.   
Christa: (blushes and looks away) Why thank you. You are pretty attractive as well... for a demon that is. (The last bit rushed and panicked sounding, as if embarrassed )  
Annie: (calls) Christa? (enters the room after a sharp knock) Are you done in….(notices Ymir and trails off) You lazy demon, that is Christa’s bed.   
Christa: I told her she could rest there…  
Annie: (cuts her off) Christa, how many times have I told you that you are not to be nice to demons? Don’t give me that look. You know very well that demons are dangerous and you should stay away from them.   
Christa: Yes Annie, I am aware but she is not hurting anyone resting there. She will be leaving soon anyways…  
(She looks from Annie to Ymir )  
...right Ymir?   
Ymir: I’ll be out of here in maybe an hour. I may not need to sleep but a demon does need to get off her feet for awhile.   
Annie:(growls) Make sure you’re gone before I come back. 

Scene 7: Jean’s Study   
Nile: You wanted to speak to me?  
(end credits)


	3. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian = Levi  
> Ciel = Eren   
> Grell = Hange  
> Claude = Nile  
> Madame Red = Mikasa  
> Lady Elizabeth = Mina   
> Alois = Jean  
> Angela = Annie  
> Luka = Marco

Scene 1: Morning of the Queen’s ball (Flashback) Jaegar Manor (Levi and Eren)  
Eren: Levi, I don’t want to go out today. I’m feeling a bit under the weather.  
Levi: But young master the queen is expecting you to be at her ball tonight.  
Eren: I know. I’m sure she will understand that I am not feeling well. Send her a message telling her that I will not be there.  
Levi: (feels his head) You are rather feverish. I shall send her the message on the account that you are actually ill and not trying to skip out on dancing. I’ll also send Lady Mina a note saying that you won’t be there to escort her as you promised.  
Eren: That is right, I did promise her that I would. Please tell her that I am sorry that I’ve left her on her own for the evening.  
Levi: Yes, my young lord.

Scene 2: Kirstein Manor  
Jean: Are you sure about this?  
Nile: Yes, I am. Jaegar is supposed to be at the ball today  
Jean: And what if he is not?  
Nile: Then we play it by ear and you will have to get close to Lady Mina.   
Jean: What if we don’t like each other  
Nile: I’ve heard that Lady Mina is well loved by all she meets. I’m sure that it will be no problem. Now let’s finish getting you dressed.

Scene 3: Queen’s ball: (Mina and Jean’s meeting)  
Marco: Come on brother let’s go.  
Jean: Patience. The music hasn’t started yet. The ball probably won’t start until the queen comes. After all it is a ball in honor of her birthday. I assume that is when the dancing will commence.  
Marco: But brother, I want to dance now. I want to dance with that girl over there.  
Annie: Hush Marco. You must be patient. You’ll get your chance to be a gentleman and dance with the lady.  
Jean: (whispers to Nile) I am not sure why I even brought him.  
Nile: Because he begged you to allow him to come with you. Also you figured that he would be cute enough to catch the eye of Lady Mina or Madame Ackerman. We do want to get close to Earl Eren Jeager. You thought this would be the best way.  
Jean: (sarcastically) Thank you for reminding me. Let’s hope this works.  
Marco: Look! There’s the queen!  
Annie: Settle down Marco.  
Marco: Can we dance now?  
(music starts)  
Jean: Yes, we can go dance now, Annie, please keep an eye on him.  
(elsewhere in the ballroom)  
Mina: I can’t believe how many beautiful dresses there are.  
Mikasa: Oh darling everyone has to wear their best clothes in front of the queen. Even Hange had to be dressed in one of my dresses for this.  
Hange: I thank you for loaning it to me. I fear I would have looked awful in my uniform. I would stick out too much in a bad way.  
Mina: Hange, I have never seen you look more like a proper lady.  
Hange: Thank you dear. Do you think Levi would like it?  
Mina: I am sure he would if he were here but I am sure there will be a couple of gentlemen who will want to dance with you.  
Mikasa: I m sure we will be belles of the queen’s ball.  
(Jean and Nile approach)  
Jean: May I ask for this dance my lady?  
Mina: Oh most certainly! I would love to dance!  
Nile: May I?  
Mikasa: I don’t see why not.  
Hange: (pouts) I guess I will have to go find someone. See you later ladies. Oh and do have fun!  
Jean: Do you come to social events like this a lot?  
Mina: Yes! I go to lots of balls and parties. I quite enjoy them.  
Jean: You do look like you enjoy them a lot. You also dance very well. It shows that you have had a good tutor.  
Mina: Thank you. You dance amazingly. I don’t think I have ever danced with someone who can dance as well as you do.  
Jean: (kisses Mina’s hand) Lady Mina, you do me great honor with your words.  
Mina: (slightly flustered) Well you deserve it.  
Jean: You are a very lovely lady. Has your fiancé ever told you that?  
Mina: No, he doesn’t often tell me such sentiments. He usually just avoids saying such things, but I do know that he likes me.  
Jean: Oh and how is that?  
Mina: He seems to smile more when I am around. So he must like me. He also doesn’t push me away from his manor when I visit him unexpectedly.  
Jean: I see. So Earl Eren Jeager is fond of his lady. I can see why. Mina, you are a rather beautiful lady. You seem to be fair and loving towards the Earl. It makes me wish I had someone in my life who is like you.  
Mina: (shocked) Sir! You could have almost any lady you wanted it seems. But yet you are dancing with me and giving me compliments. Even with knowing who I am and who my fiancé is. You could have chosen someone else to dance with.  
Jean: But when I saw you, I knew I had to dance with you. I couldn’t leave a lady such as you to be a wallflower just because she has a fiancé.  
Mina: Why are you talking like this?  
Jean: It is a form of chivalry, my lady. I only wish to flatter you because I find you to my liking.  
Mina: That’s rather sweet.  
Jean: (little embarrassed) It is just I have never danced with a lady like you. I was taught that it is proper for a gentleman to flatter a lady if he finds her to be to his fancy.  
Mina: Well that is a good idea. I am sure there are many ladies who would like to be treated in this way by a handsome gentleman like you.  
Jean: Do you mind me doing it?  
Mina: (giggles) Not at all. I rather appreciate the flattery.  
Jean: Good, then I shall flatter you a bit more. You have a beautiful smile, and your laugh is heart warming.  
Mina: You flatter me too much. Sir…? Oh my! I forgot to ask your name.  
Jean: My name is Jean Kirstein. I am the head of the Kirstein manor.  
Mina: Oh! I am so sorry I didn’t recognize you. I would have never treated you like this if I had known what family you had come from. I am so sorry.  
Jean: (smiles and kisses Mina’s cheek) It is alright Mina. I rather liked how you were treating me. I always get treated like I am a very important person. It is not often that I get treated my age very often, even by the people who are my age.  
Mina: (blushes) J-Jean! That wasn’t proper.  
Jean: (giggles) I know it wasn’t dear lady. You are lovely and I just couldn’t help it.  
Mina: (musing) Still I wonder if Eren ever feels this way?  
Jean: He probably does if he loves you.  
Mina: (sighs) That isn’t what I meant. I wonder if he ever feels like he is always treated like an Earl instead of just a boy.  
Jean: I am sure he does. It seems to happen to the best of us that become the head of the household when we are young.  
(silence passes between them as Marco sneaks up on Jean and pounces him)  
Jean: (some sort of surprised sound and then angry) Marco! What did you do that for?  
Marco: I missed you and the girl said she didn’t want to dance with me.  
Jean: Where is Annie?  
Marco: She was talking to another maid last I seen her.  
Jean: (confused) Another maid? She usually doesn’t talk to other people.  
Marco: Well that is what she was doing. See look she is dancing with her now.

Scene 4: The other maid conversation: (Annie and Hange)  
Annie: What are you doing here, reaper?  
Hange: I am working just as you are. It just so happens that you have young masters and I have an older one who doesn’t need looking after.  
Annie: (growls) Watch what you say about my lords.  
Hange: Whoa, easy there. I am not trying to offend your lords. I was just simply stating a fact, angel. I really don’t think it is necessary to start a fight with you. We would draw too much attention if we did. So can’t we just let this rest?  
Annie: You know very well why we can’t let this rest.  
Hange: But that was so long ago. Do we still have to fight over that? That was a very dull affair and neither of us won in the end. So can’t we just enjoy the evening?  
Annie: You tried to steal him from me.  
Hange: And if I remember right he chose neither of us even though he slept with both of us. (pauses) Those were some fun nights with you, Annie. I miss having you as a friend.  
Annie: Our friendship was over the moment you were given the choice to reap his soul and you decided to claim him as yours.  
Hange: And look how I am repaid. He ran off with another girl and left both of us behind. So of course I would reap his soul.  
Annie: He was going to come back to us. He would have been ours if we just let things take its course. Instead you had to be impatient.  
Hange: You are deluding yourself. He would never have come back to us. (sweetly) Annie, I loved you once more than anything. I didn’t want to see him hurt you anymore. So if I have to be the bad person in your eyes that you see me to be than I will. But a part of me still cares about you very deeply.  
Annie: (sighs) I know you loved me once. There is still proof etched in my heart that you did. I miss you despite how mad I am at you.  
Hange: (whispers) Annie, I am sorry. Can we be friends at least?  
Annie: I don’t know Hange. I don’t know what we can be to each other.  
Hange: (charmingly) Do you want to dance?  
Annie: (almost laughs) Hange, what are they going to say if they see two women dancing? It isn’t proper.  
Hange: I don’t think her majesty would mind. There are not enough men here to dance with. So why should we be wallflowers when we could dance together?  
Annie: That makes sense. Alright for old time sake, I will dance with you.  
Hange: Oh darling this will be a night you will remember.  
Annie: I have no doubt love.  
(They start dancing)

Scene 5: Few yards off: (Mikasa and Nile)  
Mikasa: You dance well.  
Nile: I have had many years of practice, Madame.  
Mikasa: That makes sense with your stature as a demon.  
Nile: You are new to this and already you have picked up that I am a demon. You are good, Madame.  
Mikasa: You can speak to me plainly. We are similar and getting called Madame all the time is troublesome.  
Nile: You would drop all the titles and speak to me plainly after losing your humanity?  
Mikasa: I would have before for a handsome gentleman. So I suppose what I am saying is you are not bad looking from my past human point of view. But now I don’t feel the need for titles all of the time.  
Nile: That makes sense.  
Mikasa: Well would you look at that! Hange is dancing with another woman.  
Nile: Ah yes your maid is dancing with Annie, who is the Kirstein maid.  
Mikasa: Hmmmm. I wonder how they know each other.  
Nile: I imagine that it has something to do with their pasts that no one knows. Probably from long before Hange ever worked for you and Annie worked for the Kirstein’s by the looks of it.  
Mikasa: Do you think they were lovers?  
Nile: It does look that way.  
Mikasa: I never knew she had that side to her. She has never showed any signs of advance toward me.  
Nile: There are a lot of things about people that you could never guess. Perhaps you are not her type or she is waiting for the right time. You are her employer after all.  
Mikasa: Perhaps you are right. I guess only time will tell.  
Nile: Time has nothing to do with it. You just need to decide if you want to know.   
Mikasa: (agitated) Why would I not want to know?  
Nile: well, if you truly wanted to know, you would have asked already.   
(The song ends and she pushes away from him.)  
Mikasa: Thank you for your opinion, Nile. It was lovely talking to you.  
(Mikasa leaves Nile and walks over to Jean and Marco, who are still with Mina.)  
Mikasa: Mina, darling, I see you’ve met the Kirsteins.  
Mina: Why yes I have. They’re both fine gentlemen, right Marco?  
Marco: Right! I even got to dance with Mina myself. She said I’m a good dancer, just like Jean.   
Jean: You will be one day, little brother. For now, I will do all of the dancing with beautiful ladies.   
(Mina blushes but remains silent. Mikasa notices the exchange.)  
Mikasa: (light laugh) Well, aren’t you two getting along well.   
Jean: I am very grateful to have met the Lady Mina, and I hope to spend more time with her in the future.   
Mina: That would be nice. You should spend time with my fiance, the Earl Jaeger, as well. I’m sure you would get along well together.   
Marco: The Jaegers… They’re important like us, right brother?  
Jean: Eren Jaeger is the Queen’s Watchdog. He is important, but he is no where near as rich as us.   
Marco: Well then I’m sure he’ll want to be our friend!   
Mina: Madame Ackerman, will you be going to the Jeager Manor next week as you had originally planned to?  
Mikasa: Of course. It is important that I keep tabs on my only nephew. Why?  
Mina: I would like you to bring the Kirsteins with you on your visit. They need to be introduced to Eren. I think they would get along well together.   
Mikasa: You really think so?   
Mina: Of course! I know a good friendship when I see one.   
Mikasa: Well, if you insist, I will bring them along with me. But do be sure to tell Eren yourself. I don’t want to show up with unannounced guests.   
Mina: Eren will be more than happy to have them come to visit.   
(Mina turns to Jean and grabs his hand excitedly.)  
Mina: You’ll come to the Jaeger manner, won’t you Jean? Please?  
Jean: Of course, I wouldn’t want to disappoint such a lovely lady.   
(He bows to both of them, indicating Marco do the same. )  
Jean: We must take our leave now. Nile!  
(He waits for the demon to approach him.)   
Jean: Nile, we will be visiting the Jaeger Manor next week with Madame Red. Please plan ahead, and get the carriage ready to leave now.  
Nile: Of course, sir. Right away.   
(Nile leaves to get the cart, mumbling to himself.)  
Nile: This will be perfect. He will get close so I can kill Levi.   
(credits)


	4. What Happened to Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Eren. (finally after years people can find out what happened to Eren) Eren was captured in the end of episode 1  
> Sebastian = Levi  
> Ciel = Eren   
> Grell = Hange  
> Finny = Armin  
> William = Moblit  
> Madame Red = Mikasa  
> Lady Elizabeth = Mina  
> Alois = Jean  
> Angela = Annie  
> Luka = Marco Linny  
> Erwin

Scene 1. Abandoned Tantin Corp Factory  
(The sound of a punch is heard as followed by a spit, as blood leaves Eren’s mouth and lands on the floor.)  
Eren: So how long are we going to keep this game going, Erwin? I’m rather sick of it already.  
Erwin: If you would just tell me what I needed to know, I could kill you and take over the company. We can bring this factory back to working order.  
Eren: This factory was closed for a reason. It wasn’t properly designed for today’s business environment, and killing me isn’t going to make it any better than it is now.  
Erwin: Tantin Corp will be better off without you, Earl. You must be removed from power, one way or another.  
(Erwin brandishes a knife, though it is obvious he is hesitant to use it.)  
Eren: (scoffs) You can’t be serious right now. Who the hell is making you do this?  
Erwin That’s none of your business. Now tell me what I want to know!  
(The sound of another hit is heard as Erwin hits Eren with the butt of the knife.)  
End Scene.

Scene 2. Jaeger Manor.  
Mikasa and Levi step out of their “meeting,” entering the parlor to find only Hange and Jean.  
Levi: Hange, where is the young master?  
Hange: I’m… not quite sure.  
Jean: He stormed out of here a little while ago. One of those famous “fits” I’ve heard he has. I assumed he would come back after he had cooled down a bit.  
Hange: If someone wasn’t trying so hard to heat him up, this never would have happened.  
Levi: I do not care to know the details of his separation from you. However, it is our top priority to find out where he has gone.  
Mikasa: Jean, where is Marco? Perhaps he has saw something while you two were fooling around.  
Jean: He’s at tea with the gardener, Armin. I believe they’re in the library.  
Levi: Hange, go fetch them at once.  
Hange: Anything you say, Levi.  
Levi: Well in the mean time we’ll have to- Lady Mina. (He bows to her) I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you had fencing lessons today.  
Mina: Fencing doesn’t last all day.  
Levi: I suppose you’re right, my lady. But why have you come into the room unescorted? Do not tell me that you had to let yourself in.  
Mina: I did, but it’s quite alright. I wanted to come and see how my darling Eren is getting along with Jean. Where is he?  
(Hange enters with Marco and Armin.)  
Hange: As requested, Levi. I work quickly, don’t I?  
Levi: (ignoring her desire for attention) Armin, Marco, have either of you two seen the young master recently?  
Armin: Not since we started tea time, sir.  
Levi: So nothing strange has happened?  
Armin: Of course not.  
Marco: Well, there was that shadow.  
Armin: What?  
Marco: Remember when you were pouring the tea? I saw a shadow out the window and I said “look Armin, a shadow!” and you said “there are always shadows when the sun is out.”  
(Levi ducks down to Marco’s level, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.)  
Levi: Marco, do you remember anything else about this shadow?  
Marco: It was solid… I couldn’t see through it, like a normal shadow. It was almost like someone dressed in all black. But no one could scale a building this tall. (giggles) That would be silly, wouldn’t it?  
Levi: Most certainly. (he ruffles Marco’s hair) Thank you for being so helpful.  
(Levi stood once again, turning to address the room.)  
Levi: The Earl Eren Jaeger has been taken from our estate. I will go and fetch him as quickly as possible. Please stay here and have tea. I will be back soon.  
Mikasa: I’m coming with you, Levi.  
Levi: It is far too dangerous for you, Madame.  
Mikasa: He is my only nephew, and I’ll be damned if you’re going to get in the way of me protecting him.  
Levi: (sighs) Very well, let us get going. Hange, watch the children while I’m gone.  
Hange: Why don’t I ever get to have any fun?  
Levi: Because someone needs to stay and watch the children, and it isn’t going to be myself or Madame Ackerman.  
Hange: But I’d be helpful!  
Mikasa:: Whether or not you admit it, you are more useful here watching them. Please keep them safe while we’re gone.  
Hange: (Dramatic sigh) Fiiiiiine. Just hurry back.   
(Hange waits for Levi and Mikasa to leave, then turns her attention to the children she’s charged with caring for.)  
Hange: Let’s just remain here in the parlor until Levi comes back with Eren, alright? I don’t want any of you causing trouble.  
Mina I’m so worried… Poor Eren…  
(Marco grabs Mina’s hand and squeezes it gently, a big smile on his face.)  
Marco: Don’t worry, Mina. I’m sure everything will be fine! Why don’t we play a game to keep you busy?  
Mina Alright. Will you play too, Jean?  
Jean: In a moment. I must excuse myself quickly. I’ll catch up with you.  
(Jean leaves the parlor and walks the hallway until he finds a phone. He dials it, and we can hear ringing for a moment.)  
Nile: Hello, Jean.  
Jean:: Jeager has been kidnapped  
End Scene.

Scene 3. Abandoned Tantin Corps Factory  
(Levi and Mikasa arrive outside of the factory.)  
Mikasa:: You’re sure he’s in here?  
Levi: Of course. He and I are bound by the seal I placed upon him. I can locate him anywhere.  
Mikasa:: Then why is Eren being held here, at an abandoned factory of his own company?  
Levi: It’s likely some workers bitter about his decision to close the factory. (he laughs darkly) Come now. This will be easy.  
(Switch to the inside of the factory. There is no one located anywhere in the building except for one room on the top floor. There are only two people inside. Levi and Mikasa wait outside for a moment and listen.)  
Erwin: Why must you (hits) be such a (hits) stubborn (hits) child?! (hit) If you just tell me I wouldn’t have to keep doing this to you!  
Eren: (sore-sounding, spits blood) The Jaegers have never been one to stand down. I would rather sit here and take a beating than reopen a factory I know will fail and ruin my company’s reputation.  
(Levi appears in the doorway.)  
Levi: That sounds like the young master I know.  
Eren:: It took you longer than expected, Levi. I am quite disappointed.  
(Mikasa enters behind him)  
Mikasa: Eren! (eyes flicker to Erwin in anger) How dare you hurt my nephew?  
(Mikasa springs forward, leaping at Erwin. He ducks and rolls out of the way, whipping out his knife and preparing for battle. Mikasa lunges for him once again, and he quickly dodges, holding the knife outward while he moves. The extended blade catches Mikasa.)  
Mikasa: How dare you?  
Levi: Allow me, Madam.  
(Levi reaches into his coat and pulls out several butter knives. He begins to fling them at Erwin, who continues to dodge them all with quick reflexes. Erwin winds up at Eren again, placing the knife on his throat.)  
Eren:: I’m rather impressed with your combat skills, considering you just managed to hold your own against two demons. How much are they paying you, assassin?  
Erwin: (removes the knife from Eren’s neck, though he does not put it away) Enough to put food on the table.  
Eren:: Whatever they’re paying, I will triple that if you come to work for me.  
Erwin: … Really?  
Levi: Are you sure about this, my lord? He did just kidnap you…  
Eren: Erwin was just doing his job, Levi. He is obviously skilled, and he was able to avoid being killed by you. I’d rather have him protecting me than trying to kidnap me again.  
Levi: Fair enough. I shall draw up the paperwork when we return home. That is, if he accepts the offer. (pause) If not, I’d be happy to kill him instead.  
Erwin:: I- (swallows his nerves and squares his shoulders) I accept.  
Eren: Very well. Now untie me so I may return home. I’ve already missed my afternoon tea.  
(Erwin cuts the ropes holding Eren to the chair, then finally puts his knife away. Levi picks Eren up and motions for Erwin to follow them out. Mikasa is holding her injured arm, aggravated.)  
Mikasa So that’s it?! The man threatens to kill my nephew and you decide to hire him?! What kind of nonsense is this?  
Eren: It’s just good business.  
(They all begin to leave the factory. Erwin catches up to Levi, moving to the side where Eren’s head is.)  
Erwin: Sorry for punching you so many times. I didn’t think you were going to cave, but I didn’t want to use the knife…  
Eren: It’s alright, Erwin. Just be sure to punch my enemies harder.  
End Scene.

Scene 4. Kirschstein Manor  
Nile: Master Jean just called. Apparently the Earl Eren Jaeger has gone missing. His return will now be delayed until the Earl is back.  
Annie: Well, that doesn’t really change anything for us.  
Nile: For you, maybe. If Levi is off rescuing Eren, he will likely expend much of his energy to get him back. When he returns weakened, I should strike!  
Annie: (bored) I realize you’re only here because you want your revenge, but now is not a good time.  
Nile: Weren’t you listening to me?! Now is the perfect time!  
Annie: No it is not. You cannot leave the manor right now. You must keep an eye on Ymir.  
Nile: Can’t you do that as well? If you allow her to be in the same room as Christa, I’m sure she’ll do whatever you ask.  
Annie: It is not my job to babysit a demon, Nile. It is yours.  
Nile: Well I certainly can’t bring her with me.  
Annie: Then you cannot leave. It’s as simple as that.  
Nile: I’m sure she’ll be fine for a few-  
(A loud thud is heard, the sound of a table being knocked over.)  
Annie: (laughs) You were saying?  
Nile: Damn it. (shouts) Ymir!  
End Scene

Scene 5. Jaeger Manor, Main enterance  
(The door is opened by Mikasa, walking in and holding it for Levi (still carrying Eren) and Erwin.)  
Eren: Please put me down now, Levi. I don’t have a broken leg.  
Levi: Yes, young master.  
Eren: Has everyone already gone?  
Mikasa: No, I had the Kirschstein’s stay in the parlor with Hange. Mina should be with them as well.  
Eren: (sighs) Then I must clean myself up before meeting with them again.  
Mina: Eren!  
Levi: (chuckles) Too late, my lord.  
(Mina comes bounding down the stairs, a worried look on her face.)  
Mina: I was so worried about you! What happened?  
(Her eyes tear up as she looks at his wounds.)  
Mina: That looks like it hurts. Who did this to you?  
Erwin: I-  
Eren: That is nothing you have to worry about, Mina. I am safe now. However, I would like you to meet my new footman, Erwin.  
Erwin: Wait, I thought I was being hired to-  
Levi: To drive the carriage, as well as attending to the young master. We will discuss the details in private later on.  
Erwin: Of course, sir.  
Mina: Well, it is very nice to meet you, Erwin. But Eren, you must sit down and rest. Please. (insert puppy dog eyes here)  
Eren: (sighs) Very well. Let us go back to the parlor. Jean and Marco shall also come, and we can all have tea like I had originally promised.  
Marco: Yay! It’s time for tea with Eren!  
(Marco runs off in the direction of the parlor. Mina wraps her arm around Eren’s, even though he does not need the support, and walks him to the parlor. Jean follows behind them, staying a few feet back.)  
Jean: (mumbling to himself, jealous) I wish Mina would cling to me like that. Then again, I wish I could cling to Eren as well. (sighs) Can’t I just have both?  
(The four have now entered the parlor. Eren takes his usual seat, and Jean takes the armchair directly across from him. Mina and Marco sit on the couch beside them. All is quiet for a moment before Eren speaks.)  
Eren: Glad to see it took you so long to notice my absence, Kirschstein.  
Jean: I didn’t look for you because I just thought I’d upset you, Jaeger.   
Eren: You didn’t seem to mind bothering me before.  
Jean: Neither did you.  
Eren: (flustered, therefore angsty) It… It doesn’t matter now! My company and I are fine, that is the important thing.  
Mina: It certainly is! I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you, Eren.  
Eren: (forgot she was there oops) Oh… Yes of course, Mina. I wouldn’t want to worry you.  
Marco: I was worried about you too, Eren. And so was Jean!  
Jean: Be quiet, Marco.  
Marco: He looked like he was going to be sick.  
Jean: (barking) That’s enough, Marco.  
Marco: (biting back tears) I’m… I’m sorry, brother.   
Mina: (she grabs his hand this time) It’s alright Marco, we were all worried about Eren. All that matters is that he is home safe now.   
(Levi enters with his tea tray. Along with the teapot is a plate of scones.)  
Levi: Today I have prepared a basic Early Grey for all of you. There are blueberry scones to have with it.   
Eren: That will be all, Levi.  
Levi: Of course, my lord.   
(Levi leaves.)  
Eren:: So how about we play a game, hmm?  
Marco: Oh goodie! I love games!  
Eren: (chuckles) I thought you might.   
(Eren takes out a pack of cards, shuffling them and distributing them among all four of them.)   
Eren: We’re going to play the spanish game, Hearts. Do you and your brother know how to play, Jean?  
Jean: Indeed we do.   
Eren: Then this should be interesting…  
End Scene. 

Scene 6: Jaeger Manor cont.  
(Hange and Mikasa are alone in the front of the manor by the door.)  
Hange: So, did you find out what you needed to know from Levi, Madame?  
Mikasa:Yes I did, but I’m not sure if it is what I wanted to hear.   
Hange: Oh, and why is that?   
Mikasa: Well, he said that the best way to control hunger is through… physical distractions.   
Hange: What’s so bad about that?  
Mikasa: I don’t have anyone to do that sort of thing for me without some sort of compensation.   
Hange: Madame, I would gl-  
(There is a series of loud bangs against the door. They do not seem likely to stop soon, and Hange is quickly irritated by the whole thing. She storms over to the door.)   
Hange: (opening the door) Who the hell taught you how to- Moblit? What are you doing here?!  
Moblit: Hange, we have a problem.  
End episode.


	5. Original Arc starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian = Levi  
> Ciel = Eren  
> Grell = Hange  
> Mey-Rin = Sasha  
> William = Moblit  
> Madame Red = Mikasa  
> Lady Elizabeth = Mina  
> Alois = Jean  
> Undertaker = Mike  
> Ronald Knox = Connie Springer
> 
> Yay Zombies and the dark stuff begins. If you guys have read some of my other works (which have not been forgotten), you will know that I do like to touch on some rather dark topics. So I'm sorry to ruin any of the fluffy feelings you have had so far. Shit is going to hit the fan.

Scene 1: Jaeger Manor   
Moblit: We have an issue. I will need Hange to come with me.   
Mikasa: You need with my maid? She is supposed to be mine for the day.  
Moblit: I know she was but this is a very important matter.   
Mikasa: I need her tonight. We had plans.  
Moblit: Your plans are going to have to wait for tonight Madame this is more important.   
Hange: What could be so important that you need to call me in?  
Moblit: I will explain as we go.   
(Eren and Levi come into the room)  
Levi: It must be really important if you want to explain it on the way.   
Moblit: This doesn’t concern you demon. So mind your own business. Though I’m sure you will catch on to what is happening real soon if the queen gets whiff of something strange happening.   
(Sasha rushes into the room with a letter in hand)  
Sasha: I received this at the back door. It’s from the queen.   
Eren: Well let me see the letter.   
Sasha: Yes master.  
Eren: To the estate of Earl Eren Jaeger, Esquire, by the hand of the Advisor to the Queen. Earl Jaeger, though it has been some time since last we corresponded, I wish to congratulate you on your successes independent of my advice. Your efficacy is rivaled by none and your value to our land cannot be overstated. Bearing this in mind, I wish to request your services, which, of course, you have pledged to the Crown to always provide in order to uphold peace, justice and stability throughout England. It has come to the attention of the Crown’s agents that a number of burial sites throughout the region have been excavated and their contents removed. Needless to say, this type of occurrence is not only out of the ordinary but in fact well within your jurisdiction. I expect great things from you, Earl Jaeger.  
Best regards,  
Her Majesty, Queen Victoria  
So you know something about where these bodies are going? But I don’t see how that would concern reapers if they are already dead.   
Hange: Unless someone is trying to raise them from the dead again.  
Moblit: You do learn well, Hange. Someone indeed is trying to raise the dead. We shall take our leave Jaeger.   
Eren: I wish you luck on your quest. (snide) Hopefully we don’t solve it before you do.   
Moblit: Stay out of our way Jaegar or we will see fit to kill you and your butler should you do so.   
Eren: I don’t see you reapers to be much of a threat. It may be you who will have to watch out for Levi.   
Moblit: We shall see. Come Hange.   
Hange: (flirtatious) Goodnight Levi. I shall see you later.   
Moblit: (pissed) I said come.  
Hange: (obediently) Yes Moblit.   
(Moblit and Hange leave the door closes behind them. Mina and Jean enter fully into the room)   
Mina: You aren’t going to hold a ball tonight, are you? You’re going to answer the summons of the queen.   
Eren: I’m sorry, Mina. I have to go. Jean, Marco, and you can still have a ball and dance.  
Mina: (pouts) But I wanted to dance with you as well.   
Eren: I know I promise we will dance again soon.   
Jean: Mina, Eren has to do his duty. (blurts out) I will take care of you. (pauses nervously) I mean I will dance with you all night.   
Eren: I trust you will treat my fiancee with the utmost consideration for her standing.   
Mina: Eren, I’m sure Jean will treat me well and you needn’t worry about it.   
Jean: Earl Jaegar, I swear on my life that Mina will be treated with respect. If I offended her in anyway. Madame Ackerman can ask me to leave.   
Mikasa: I’ll keep a close eye on these two for you.  
Eren: I trust you will. I must be going now. Levi, let’s go.  
Levi: Yes, my lord.

Scene 2: Cemetery   
Mike: Heehee. (sing-songy voice) Digging, digging, there’s so much work to be done. Have to get it done. I made them all pretty for their funerals to be almost as pretty as they are in life.   
Connie: Mike it is time to go. We need you to work with us on this case. You know the dead around these parts better than anyone we know. Help us find the person who is trying to raise them.   
Mike: I’ll be there in just a minute. I need to bury this corpse.   
Connie: You better hurry. You know that Moblit doesn’t like being kept waiting.   
Mike: I know. He is a prickly man that one.   
Connie: You know he is trying to do his job.   
Mike: That I do. Never likes to have overtime but ends up with it a lot seeing as all the mess ups.   
Connie: Very true.   
(moaning noises seem to come from near by)   
Connie: What is that?  
Mike: I haven’t the slightest idea.   
Connie: I think this may be what Moblit wanted us to investigate.   
Mike: You might very well be right. Okay, let’s go see what it is.   
Connie: Maybe we should stay here for a bit longer.  
Mike: Are you scared, Connie?  
Connie: Me? I’m not frightened of anything. I just think that maybe we should wait for Moblit and Hange.   
Mike: Alright. I assume they were going to come this way. Oh I think they are right there.  
Hange: OUCH! You didn’t have to hit me, Moblit.   
Moblit: You should have been quicker getting out of there. I don’t want to be working on this case all night.   
Hange: Still no reason to hit me. (comes upon Mike and Connie) Hello darlings.   
Connie: Hello yourself. You two are later than expected.   
Moblit: I told you I would meet up with you here as soon as possible. Thank you for joining us Mike.  
Mike: It is my pleasure. We were just about to explore the moaning sounds coming from over there.   
Moblit: Then let’s get going. The sooner we figure this out the better.   
Hange: I don’t like this.  
Moblit: Be quiet and focus on the task in front of you.  
Hange: (trips) Omph! It’s too dark. Shouldn’t we get a light?  
Connie: If we get a light, the beings may run off. Also we can hear them better this way.  
Hange: (growls) Fine. You do make a point. (falls over and is stepped on by Moblit) Ouch! Moblit you’re heavy.  
Moblit: Shhhh! Be quiet! I thought I heard something.  
Hange: Probably my spine cracking. Please get off.   
(growling sounds)   
Moblit: I told you that I heard something. (moves off Hange and helps her up) Here, get up.  
Hange: Thanks.   
(rustling from near by and the growling gets louder)  
Connie: (sarcastic) Those don’t look like trouble.  
Moblit: They look to be what we are looking for. They have manufactured souls in them.  
Connie: Yeah...We should get out of here.  
Hange: I second that.  
Moblit: Wait a moment. I want to engage them.   
Hange: Are you crazy?  
(Zombies break out in a run toward them and they scuffle)   
Hange: (draws in a breath/ gasps) Watch out they bite.   
Connie: They certainly looked like they would.   
Hange: We engaged them. Can we retreat now?  
Moblit: (struggled speech/ grunts) Certainly we can. Let’s get out of here. We have enough to please the head office.  
Hange: (takes off running) I’m getting out of here.   
(Connie and Moblit run after Hange)   
Connie: Those things are tough. I don’t imagine that they’ll go down easily.   
Moblit: Certainly not. I’ll go report this to the head. You three are dismissed. You have worked hard tonight.   
Hange: Three? Mike disappeared.   
Connie: He must have left when those things appeared.   
Moblit: Well then you two are dismissed. Go home and take care of your wounds. I will see you back in the office tomorrow evening.   
Hange: You don’t have to tell me again. 

Scene 3: Mike’s Parlor   
Eren: They probably have employed Undertakers help.   
Levi: It seems that way my young master otherwise he would be here.  
Eren: Hmmm, if he is not here than I suppose we should go to the cemetery.   
Levi: Wait young master. Let’s look around his parlor first. Perhaps there is a clue as to why certain bodies are being stolen and then risen. 

Scene 4: Ackerman Manor   
(Hange enters the Ackerman Manor)  
Mikasa: (shocked) Hange! What happened? You’re covered in blood.   
Hange: (almost falls to the floor but Mikasa catches her) We were attacked by these corpses with modified souls.   
Mikasa: I’ll clean your wounds and then you should get some rest.   
Hange: (whimpers?) I would appreciate the care and will hopefully feel better when I wake.  
(falls asleep in her arm)   
Mikasa: My poor darling

Scene 5: Nightmare   
(Dark and growling noises. sudden flashes of those zombies)  
Hange: Get away. Keep away from me.  
Moblit: Engage it and destroy it.  
Hange: I don’t know how. I think I can.  
Moblit: Smash in it’s head.  
Hange: I don’t want to go near it.   
Mikasa: Shhhh. I’ll protect you. You will be alright  
Hange: (mutters) Thank you.   
(nightmare dissolves) .

Scene 6: Ackerman Manor   
(Mikasa watches Hange as she sleeps)  
Mikasa: (gently with love) You look so peaceful when you sleep darling (kisses softly) Time to get up.  
Hange: (stretches and yawns) Good morning. Have you been here long?  
Mikasa: I have been watching you sleep for an hour. You started to whimper in your sleep. So I stroked your hair to calm you down.  
Hange: Mmm…So that is what made the dream better… Thank you darling I would have woken up in tears if you weren’t here.  
Mikasa: You are welcome. I hate seeing you cry, Hange, especially when there is no reason for it.  
Hange: I don’t like seeing you cry either, Mikasa. I would protect you with my life before I ever let anyone hurt you.  
Mikasa: Are you trying to tell me you love me?  
Hange: So what if I am? You do mean a lot to me.  
Mikasa: (kisses Hange’s nose) I find it very sweet, love.  
Hange: (grabs Mikasa which causes her to gasp) If you are going to kiss me then kiss me on my lips instead of my nose. (kisses her) Like this.  
Mikasa: Oh dear! You really know how to kiss.  
Hange: I’ve had centuries of practice darling. Of course I’ve gotten good at kissing. I suppose that is one of the reasons Levi lets me into his chambers.  
Mikasa: I could see you making him tremble just as much as you tremble whenever you hear his voice.  
Hange: I can neither deny that nor support it.  
Mikasa: You can tell me.  
Hange: Oh...What fun would it be if I told? I could show you just how much I can make him tremble.  
Mikasa: Oh now don’t go making me jealous, love. I don’t want to share you with just anyone if you are going to kiss me like you just did.  
Hange: I would think I’d be easy to share because I always come back to you.  
Mikasa: Very true, you do always come back to me. It often leaves me wondering why. Why would a reaper take a job working as a maid under a human? Why would that very same reaper then stay when the human became a demon? Why did you stay?  
Hange: I stayed because I love you. I have loved you since the day I first saw you drenched crimson in your victim’s blood. You looked so beautiful then. You have always been beautiful despite how cruel you can be.  
Mikasa: Oh Hange, I don’t know what I would do without your way to compliment me and insult me at the same time.  
Hange: I am only being honest, Madame.  
Mikasa: I ought to teach you a lesson. Now lay down so I can whip you across the backside.  
Hange: (giggles) Never. You’ll have to catch me first. I am not going to make it that easy for you. (dashes off the bed)  
Mikasa: Get back here!  
Hange: No, you have to catch me.  
Mikasa: I don’t feel like chasing you. You can just get started on your duties.  
Hange: (disappointed) Yes my love.  
Mikasa: Get going. If you get them done quickly, I’ll reward you.  
Hange: What kind of reward?  
Mikasa: You will see. And yes, you will like it. Now off you go. 

Scene 7: Mike’s Parlor   
(picks up book)  
Eren: Is this what I think it is?  
Levi: That is a cinematic record. So I believe it is exactly what you thought it was by the look on your face.  
Eren: (scowls and sounds grumpy) Don’t take that tone.   
Levi: I have no idea what tone you are talking about.  
Eren: I know you know what I mean. Please be quiet.   
Levi: As you wish.   
(flips through the pages of the book)  
Eren: It seems like more of a diary. (pauses) Hmm it looks like someone crossed out this person’s death and wrote in a way that makes them seem like they’re alive. This is Lady Petra Ral’s life. But she died a week ago.   
Levi: I remember that well. It was reported as a terrible fever.   
Eren: Is the undertaker the one raising the corpses from the dead by modifying the way people died? Or is he being framed? This doesn’t look like his handwriting.   
??? (Petra): That is because it isn’t his handwriting.   
(end)


	6. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian = Levi  
> Ciel = Eren  
> Grell = Hange  
> Claude = Nile  
> Madame Red = Mikasa  
> Lady Elizabeth = Mina  
> Alois = Jean  
> Angela = Annie  
> Luka = Marco  
> Christa  
> Ymir  
> Petra

Scene 1: Mike’s Parlor  
Petra: It’s my handwriting  
Eren: (shocked) Petra Ral? You died. How are you here?  
Petra: Mike brought me back to life after many tests on other corpses. He finally managed to figure out how too.  
Eren: Why didn’t the reaper office pick up on this until now?  
Petra: He has been very careful about trying to bring people back to life over the centuries. He has left little trace of it being him.  
Eren: Why is he bringing people back?  
Petra: From what he told me it is because he is fascinated with life and death. But he had a special reason to want to bring me back to life.  
Levi: He fell in love with you.  
Petra: Yes, he did. Though he claims that I’m not quite the woman he fell in love with. But he still loves me. In fact, I think he loves me more now.  
Eren: How so?  
Petra: He will reward me greatly for detaining you here Earl Jaegar now that you know that he is raising some of the people from the dead.  
Levi: Who is the other person raising people?  
Petra: Don’t you know demon? I am. 

Scene 2: Kirstien Manor  
Jean: Lady Mina, please try to smile a bit more.  
Mina: I can’t. I’m disappointed that Eren isn’t here to share this evening with us. I thought he might have received your invitation you left. I’m worried.  
Jean: I’m sure that Eren will be fine and is just busy with his investigation. Plus he has that capable butler with him.  
Mina: That is true. He does have one hell of a butler.  
Jean: (giggles) It is strange hearing the word hell come from your mouth.  
Mina: It doesn’t come out of my mouth often. I have heard Levi say that a few times before.  
Jean: Oh! So you are imitating what he says.  
Mina: Not really, I just take note of the things he says sometimes.  
Marco: Mina, dance with me.  
Mina: Certainly Marco.  
Marco: Yay! (takes Mina’s hand as she offers it and tugs her away to dance) Let’s dance over here.  
Mina: We could have stayed by Jean.  
Marco: I don’t want him cutting into our dance time. Besides I can tell that he fancies you a lot, and I wanted to ask you if you like him back?  
Mina: (blushes) Jean is a fine gentleman, but I have a fiance.  
Marco: You do like him!  
Mina: (hesitant) Yes, I do, but I don’t want to lead him on.  
Marco: Your secret is safe with me. You should come over to our manor more often. I believe it is close to Madame Ackerman’s.  
Mina: I would love to. It has been quite a wonderful evening and your manor is astonishing.  
Marco: It is. We have this grand piano that Jean is teaching me how to play on.  
Mina: I would love to hear you and Jean play sometime. Levi has been teaching Eren to play the violin for quite sometime now. (pauses) Hmmm my mother has been trying to get me a tutor who can teach me how to play the piano though.  
Marco: I want to hear Eren play sometime. And perhaps Jean can teach you how to play piano? I could ask him for you. He really is quite good at it.  
Mina: (excited) Oooo! That is a lovely idea. I would appreciate it very much.  
(Jean cuts in)  
Jean: Marco, it is getting late. Shall we accompany Lady Mina and Madam Ackerman back to the Ackerman Manor?  
Marco: I would love too but can’t Mina stay the night?  
Mikasa: We really must be going. I am expected back again this evening and I’m sure the servants would like to get some sleep tonight.  
Nile: Madame, don’t worry on my part. I would be just as happy to let you stay here as my masters.  
Mikasa: No, I’d really hate to inconvenience any of you. (whispers) Besides Annie is not too happy about me being here.  
Nile: I could fix it so she wouldn’t mind too much. She can tell you are hungry. I could satisfy it just as well as that reaper.  
Mikasa: (blushes) I have no idea what you are talking about.  
Nile: Don’t lie to me. I can smell her scent all over you.  
Mikasa: We really must be going.  
Annie: I will take them back and make sure the young masters return. (To Nile) You will make sure those two don’t break anything else.  
Ymir: Have you finally accepted that we are together?  
Annie: No, but there is nothing I can do to separate you two.  
Ymir: So I have won.  
Annie: (sighs) Do whatever you please as long as it does not cause trouble. And please try not to destroy anything. (to others) Let’s get going.  
Jean: I’ll be back soon, Nile. Ymir and Christa, have a good evening. I pray that you will stay in just one room tonight. Otherwise you are cleaning whatever mess you make outside of the room again.  
Ymir: Don’t worry. I’ll control myself more in the future.  
Jean: If Ymir doesn’t, Nile, you can think of a good punishment for her as well.  
(they leave)  
Ymir: What is Annie’s deal? Yesterday she was all for splitting us apart.  
Christa: I think she is sort of tired of keeping us apart. Besides she had a forbidden love or in some cases I heard it was two.  
Ymir: Two? That prude? Wow! Tell me more.  
Christa: The story goes that Annie and a female reaper fell in love with the same human, that others know for sure, but there are rumors that she fell in love with the reaper as well.  
Ymir: You know the truth don’t you?  
Christa: (guiltily and hesitant) Yes, I do.  
Ymir: Well did she fall in love with this reaper?  
Christa: (still hesitant) She did but the reaper betrayed her and hurt her badly.  
Ymir: The reaper reaped the soul of the man they both loved.  
Christa: That is the only fate that could happen. That is why love between beings that are beyond death and a human is the most forbidden thing because of the pain it brings when things don’t end well.  
Ymir: I can see why she tried to protect you. She was trying to protect you from the pain that comes with being with someone who has be plagued by darkness when you have only truly known light. You do not know the sorrow Annie has gone through. Nor the sorrow that I have. But I will make sure you never feel the same pain. I love you, Christa.  
Christa: I love you too, Ymir  
Ymir: Come on babe. Let’s go to our room for the evening.

Scene 3: Ackerman Manor  
Hange: Oh you’re home. I must be going again soon. Moblit has put me on a regular soul collection.  
Mikasa: I thought that he would leave you be since he had you earlier this evening as well as last night (sighs) How is the investigation going?  
Hange: We have no leads as usual as to who is raising the dead. It just seems like this time those dead seem to be very hungry for flesh.  
Mikasa: Perhaps they are hungry for the souls they no longer have.  
Hange: But they do have souls.  
Mikasa: Perhaps the souls they have don’t fit properly.  
Hange: Hmmm. I never thought about it that way. I’ll have to tell Moblit that. Thank you my love.  
Mikasa: (giggles) You are welcome.  
Hange: I must be going now. Please try and behave yourself until I get back in the morning.  
Mikasa: I’ll try Please take care of yourself and come back in one piece.  
Hange: You know I’ll try my best.  
Reason for Mina sneaking away (demon side has come out of Mikasa)  
(Mikasa hovers over Mina)  
Mikasa: Such a pretty soul you have. It makes me hungry being near to you. Why Hange had to work on a night like this I will never know. Why did Moblit Have to pick tonight for her to work? I need her to hold me back. I need her to stop me from doing what I’m thinking.  
Mina: (makes a sound as she wakes up and sleepily) Auntie? (eyes widen and slightly freaked out) Why are your eyes that color? Why do they glow in the dark?  
Mikasa: (sweetly but with an edge) Shhh. It is alright my child. You can go back to sleep.  
Mina: Are you really my aunt?  
Mikasa: Of course I am your aunt.  
(goes to stroke Mina’s hair)  
Mina: No, don’t touch me! You aren’t the aunt I know. Get away!  
Mikasa: Yes, I am. Please calm down. (attempts to tuck her back in) Please go back to sleep.  
Mina: No! (wriggles out of bed) I can’t. You’re scaring me with those eyes of of yours and your voice doesn’t sound right.  
Mikasa: Just go to sleep. Everything will be fine in the morning.  
Mina: (slips out of the room and locks it behind her and whispers) I can’t stay here. Not when you are like this. Hange told me that this might happen if she was gone for too long. Auntie needs time to herself to fight her hunger. The closest person I can go to is Jean. So I’ll leave Hange a note about it.

Scene 4: Random Night (Nile and Annie)  
(On the roof top of the Kirstein Manor)  
Nile: The night is my dominion. I dwell in it unlike you.  
Annie: Are you suggesting that I only know things that belong in the light and know nothing of the darkness? I may be a being of the light but that doesn’t mean I know nothing of darkness. (unfolds he wings and smacks Nile in the face) I am an angel. I have seen a lot of horrific things.  
Nile: Did you have to hit me in the face with your wings?  
Annie: Well, I am not going to apologize to a demon.  
Nile: Do you have any manners or do you just like being hostile to me?  
Annie: I don’t particularly like you because you tried to eat Marco’s soul. I don’t trust you.  
Nile: Ah I see. It makes sense now why you are on the roof with me. You are keeping an eye on me.  
Annie: I am also up here to keep an eye on the manor’s grounds. We don’t need to have intruders coming in.  
Nile: No, I suppose not…Does it happen often?  
Annie: Does what happen often?  
Nile: People trespassing on the manors grounds?  
Annie: It happens more than you can guess.  
(rustling noises)  
Nile: Looks like we have a trespasser or two. I’ll go check it out.  
Annie: You are just looking to go get dinner.  
Nile: I might be. I am hungry after all. (slides off the roof)  
Annie: Wait! I am going with you. Damn demon! Where did you go?  
Nile: You’ll never catch up with me. I am far too hungry for that.  
Mina: (screams as Nile pins her against the wall)  
Nile: Well, looks like we have a trespasser of the noble variety by the smell of your soul.  
Mina: That hurts. Let go of me!  
Nile: I was promised anyone who wanders on the Kirstein property.  
Mina: I want to see Jean. Let me go!  
Nile: Never. Your soul is mine.  
Mina: (screams louder) Help! Jean!  
Nile: (covers Mina’s mouth muffling her screams) As much as I love to hear my prey scream, I must ask you to stop. You are much too loud. I don’t want to wake anyone in the household. (pauses and strokes hear hair which has her screaming in protest) I know. I know. It’s not fair. You have such beautiful hair to go with your pure soul.  
Jean: Nile, what are you doing? Let go of the lady.  
Nile: (growls softly) As you wish your highness…  
Jean: (gasps) Mina! (scolding) Nile! You should know better than to try and eat her soul. (sighs) And Mina, what are you doing here so late at night?  
Mina: (crying) I ran away. I wanted to see you. I…I thought I could come here and not be found.  
Jean: Annie, bring Mina into the manor and get us some hot chocolate to drink. Nile, you will stay outside.  
Mina: Thank you, Jean.  
Annie: Come with me, Lady Mina.

Scene 5: Inside  
Mina: (cries) Jean, I was so scared.  
Jean: I know Mina. It is okay. I am here to protect you. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.  
Mina: Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have way more. But if you have made it this far please tell me if you want to see more or if the format is throwing you for a loop. Also if need explanations on anything so far.


End file.
